Sentimento Ardente
by Shuga Youko
Summary: Após toda aquela história de Suzaku no Miko, cada senshi seguiu seu caminho.Porém, tanto Tasuki como Chichiri sentemse confusos, com relação a seus sentimentos e, ao mesmo tempo, sentemse unidos por uma forte atração.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas da Autora**

1. **Negrito** Ressalta certas ações (socos, por exemplo)

2. _Itálico_ Pensamento

* * *

**Capítulo 01**  
_Lembranças_

Era mais um dia qualquer em Konan. Tudo estava bem agora. Todo o pesadelo havia acabado. Miaka estava feliz com Tamahome e Yui no seu mundo e seus seishis estavam começando a viver novamente em Konan.

Apesar de muitos problemas que ocorreram enquanto a Suzaku no Miko estava lá, seus seishis não se esqueceram dos momentos felizes que passaram juntos. Talvez nenhuma outra Miko tivesse os feito mais felizes.

Hotohori continuava sendo o imperador, ele havia morrido, mas misteriosamente voltou para junto de Houki, sua esposa. Voltou muito triste, pois seu filho havia morrido e não teve a mesma sorte do pai de voltar.

Mitsukake estava morando em uma pequena vila com sua esposa e Chiriko, que se tornou um filho para ele. Eles viviam muito felizes juntos.

Chichiri voltou a morar no templo de Taitsukun. A velha estava lhe ensinando novos truques poderosos. Talvez o jovem monge não os usasse tão cedo, mas era quase uma honra aprender com Taitsukun.

Tasuki havia voltado a sua vida de bandoleiro. Estava vivendo nos subúrbios de Konan com seus companheiros. Mas ele não parecia feliz em voltar a vida que ele adorava. Isso estava preocupando seus companheiros:  
- O que aconteceu com o chefe? - perguntou um dos amigos de Tasuki.  
- Ele está muito estranho. - respondeu o outro. - O que será? Será que o chefe está apaixonado?

**POW**

- Larga a mão de dizer besteira! - gritou Kouji, que deu um soco na cabeça do rapaz. - Ele só deve estar cansado, só isso!- Ah, mestre Kouji! Mil desculpas! - disse o rapaz, que estava com um ferimento na cabeça.  
- Eu vou falar com ele. - disse Kouji indo para o quarto de Tasuki.

Kouji bateu na porta do quarto, mas não obteve nenhuma resposta, então entrou:  
- Com licença, Tasuki. - disse Kouji seriamente. - Vejo que não está ocupado.

Tasuki estava sem camisa, sentado no chão olhando para o teto. Ele estava com uma expressão triste:  
- Esse não é você, Tasuki! - gritou Kouji pegando Tasuki e sacudindo-o.  
- Não fui eu quem pediu licença para entrar. - disse Tasuki olhando para o outro lado.

**POW**

- Vamos lá, Tasuki! Reaja! - gritou Kouji, que deu um soco na cara de Tasuki.

Tasuki permaneceu parado no lugar onde foi atirado e com uma marca no rosto por causa do soco. Kouji estava ficando cada vez mais nervoso:  
- Esse não é o Tasuki que eu conheço! Normalmente você diria... - disse Kouji pegando uma peruca laranja e colocando na cabeça. - "EI! Quem você pensa que é pra sair me batendo assim, hein? REKKA SHIEN!!!".

Kouji pegou um leque de papel e botou fogo só pra melhorar a encenação.

Tasuki olhou essa imitação ridícula sua e sorriu:  
- WAA! Pelo menos um sorriso seu eu consegui! - disse Kouji feliz. - Agora me conte o que esta acontecendo com você.  
- Eu mesmo não me entendo. - disse Tasuki com a cabeça baixa.  
- Não entende?  
- Não entendo o que esta acontecendo comigo.  
- Isso tem a ver com os outros seishis?  
- Não... Não exatamente. Tem a ver apenas com um deles.  
- E eu posso saber quem é?  
- Er... É o Chi...  
- CHIRIKO?! Seu pedófilo!

**POW**

- EI! Você nem me deixou terminar!  
- Hã? Ah é. Hehehe. Desculpe continue.  
- Estava falando do Chichiri.  
- O monge de cabelo azul claro que usa uma máscara para tapa o rosto, pois tem uma cicatriz no olho esquerdo?  
- É... Ei! Como sabe tudo isso?  
- Depois que você voltou, e ainda estava normal, não parou de falar desse monge.  
- Ah, é? - perguntou Tasuki sentindo suas faces queimarem.  
- Hahahaha! Nunca pensei que o grande Tasuki poderia gostar de alguém. Mas que eu sabia que gostaria de um homem eu sabia, pois de mulher você tem horror.  
- Não fica tirando uma da minha cara! Não sabe o que estou sentindo.  
- Do que está falando? Você mesmo disse que não se entendia.  
- Mas estou começando a me entender... - disse Tasuki pensativo. - Kouji, me deixe sozinho.  
- Está bem. - disse Kouji se levantando. - Espero que fique tudo bem.  
- Vai ficar.

Kouji se retirou do quarto deixando Tasuki sozinho com seus pensamentos e suas lembranças daquele monge pelo qual nutria um sentimento que não sabia dizer o que era.

Parece que o monge, Chichiri, também estava sofrendo com seus sentimentos e suas lembranças de um certo alguém, um certo bandoleiro:  
- Chichiri! Concentre-se! - gritou Taitsukun.  
- WAA! - gritou Chichiri que transformou sua bola espiritual em uma espécie de gelatina.  
- Aiaiai. O que está acontecendo com você? - perguntou Taitsukun preocupada.  
- Er... Eu só estava distraído no da! - disse Chichiri. - Vamos lá no da!  
- Não. Acho melhor você descansar. Já treinamos demais desde que você voltou.  
- Mas...  
- Nada de "mas" Chichiri. Você precisa organizar suas idéias e principalmente seus sentimentos por aquele ruivo chato.  
- Hã? - disse Chichiri com as faces rubras. - Co-Como a senhora sabe?  
- DUH! Sou a Taitsukun, não sou? Sei de tudo.  
- Que medo. - disse Chichiri assustado. - Bom, então vou aproveitar esse momento para tomar um banho e relaxar.  
- Faça isso. Vou voltar para o templo e descansar também.  
- Descansar de quê? A senhora não fez nada.  
- O QUÊ?!  
- Brincadeira!  
- Hunf! - resmungou Taitsukun voltando para o templo.

Chichiri pegou uma toalha e seguiu em direção a um lago, não muito longe dali, que tinha uma linda cachoeira. Ao chegar lá, Chichiri se despiu, tirou sua máscara e entrou no lago, que chegava a altura do seu umbigo. Então ficou pensativo:  
- Essa cicatriz... Será que Tasuki gostaria de mim mesmo sabendo que tenho esta cicatriz? ... Huh? No que estou pensando! Tasuki não gosta de mim... não do jeito que eu quero! - gritou Chichiri.  
- Falava de mim? - disse Tasuki, que estava em cima de uma árvore já fazia algum tempo. - _WOW! Como aquela cicatriz o deixa tão sexy! Ainda mais todo nu e molhado... Ahhh!_  
- WAA! Tasuki! Há quanto tempo está aí?! - perguntou Chichiri assustado e procurando por sua máscara.  
- Já faz um bom tempo. - disse Tasuki pulando no lago de roupa e tudo. - Estava procurando por isso?

Tasuki estava com a máscara de Chichiri em sua mão:  
- Me devolva, no da. - pediu Chichiri.  
- Você não precisa dela! - gritou Tasuki.  
- Preciso sim! Preciso esconder essa horrível cicatriz no da! - gritou Chichiri tentando pegar a máscara da mão de Tasuki.

Tasuki foi para trás, se afastando de Chichiri, que continuava tentando pegar sua máscara. Quando Tasuki percebeu, estava fora d'água:  
- Hã? - disse Tasuki olhando para trás.  
- Me dá isso agora no da! - gritou Chichiri pulando em cima de Tasuki.  
- WAA! - gritou Tasuki, que caiu no chão.  
- Obrigado no da! - disse Chichiri pegando sua máscara.

Quando Chichiri ia coloca-la, Tasuki rapidamente a pegou e enfiou dentro da roupa:  
- Não precisa disso Chichiri! Você fica muito sexy com essa cicatriz! - gritou Tasuki. - Opa.

Ambos ficaram com suas faces rubras.

Chichiri saiu de cima de Tasuki e foi pegar sua toalha, enquanto isso, Tasuki apenas o observava:  
- Er... Bem... Você nunca me contou como conseguiu essa cicatriz. - disse Tasuki se sentando.  
- Não? Bem é uma história de traição. - disse Chichiri amarrando a toalha na cintura e voltando para se sentar ao lado de Tasuki. - Antes de eu me tornar um monge, eu vivia feliz com a minha noiva.  
- _Noiva? Ele tinha uma noiva... Então... Não tenho chances com ele?!_  
- E também com meu melhor amigo no da.  
- Tipo eu e o Kouji?  
- É... Mas vocês têm uma amizade forte. Ninguém poderá separá-los. Já no meu caso, meu melhor amigo, Hikou, roubou minha noiva. E eu fui atrás dele para matá-lo. Mas na hora H não consegui. Ele estava a ponto de cair de um penhasco e eu tentei ajudá-lo. Só que eu não esperava que um tronco de árvore atingiria minha cabeça. Chega a ser irônico, não?  
- Claro que não! - gritou Tasuki se levantando.  
- Lógico que é no da. Foi uma estupidez minha ter pensado em vingança. - disse Chichiri se levantando.  
- Bem, isso é verdade. - disse Tasuki. - Mas não deve se culpar pela morte de seu amigo! Você se arrependeu depois, tentou salvá-lo, mas por uma obra do destino, não conseguiu!  
- E ainda ganhei esta cicatriz que ficará marcada pelo resto de minha vida. - disse Chichiri triste.

Chichiri não agüentava mais isso. Todo esse sofrimento, essa angustia. Parecia que isso jamais iria acabar.

Tasuki se aproximou de Chichiri e ficou cara a cara com ele:  
- Chichiri você é uma boa pessoa. A melhor pessoa que eu conheço. Por isso, não fique se ferindo por causa de seu passado. Esqueça-o e viva o presente. - disse Tasuki, que deu um leve beijo sobre a cicatriz de Chichiri.

Chichiri se sentiu tão bem ao ouvir aquilo e ao receber aquele beijo. Seu coração batia mais forte. Aqueles pensamentos que tinha todos os dias estavam se tornando um sentimento, um sentimento doce e puro, o amor.

Sim, Chichiri estava apaixonado por Tasuki e isso era inegável.

Chichiri em seguida abraçou Tasuki bem forte:  
- Tasuki... - disse Chichiri calmamente.  
- Sim? - disse Tasuki.  
- Me faça seu no da...  
- Hã?

Tasuki não tinha certeza das palavras que ouviu sair daquela boca que ele tanto cobiçava. Chichiri estava mesmo querendo ser de Tasuki?

* * *

**01/03 **

Ufs! Primeiro de três capítulos, postado \o/

Espero que vocês tenham gostado da relação entre Tasuki e Chichiri, que está apenas esquentando. Ui x3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas da Autora**

1. **Negrito** - Ressalta certas ações (socos, por exemplo)

2. _Itálico_ - Pensamento

* * *

**Capítulo 02**

_Desejos_

Tasuki não sabia a respostas para estas perguntas, mas ele queria só ter certeza do que ouviu:  
- O que disse? - perguntou Tasuki esperançoso.  
- Eu quero que você me possua Tasuki... Eu quero ser seu de corpo e alma no da. - disse Chichiri abraçando fortemente Tasuki.

Tasuki deu aquele sorriso maroto que todos conhecem. Ele finalmente estava junto daquele que amava e era amado por ele, pelo menos é o que parecia. Mas exatamente o fato de Chichiri poder querer apenas o amor de Tasuki naquela hora, não significa que ele o ama. Só que Tasuki já havia perdido a cabeça. Aquele sentimento tão forte estava lhe corroendo por dentro, estava lhe queimando. Esse é um sentimento ardente, como as chamas de seu leque. Esse sentimento que pela primeira vez sentia se chama amor.

Tasuki não pensou duas vezes para responder a Chichiri. Ele retribuiu o abraço que o monge lhe dera e logo começou a beijá-lo. Oh, como aquele monge era lindo e como sua cicatriz, que trazia más lembranças de seu passado, o deixava mais lindo ainda. Chegada a hora de Tasuki ter seu monge, seu objeto de desejo.

Chichiri parecia com pressa e foi logo soltando sua toalha e jogando-se para trás, puxando Tasuki junto. Este caiu sobre o monge:  
- Vamos, Tasuki... Sei que me deseja tanto quanto eu desejo que me deseje. - disse o monge.  
- Tem certeza disso Chichiri? Não vai se arrepender depois? - perguntou Tasuki.  
- Jamais vou me arrepender no da.

Mesmo ouvindo isso algo fazia Tasuki se preocupar, porém o sentimento que ardia dentro de si era mais forte, muito mais forte do que sua preocupação:  
- Chichiri... Você será meu. - disse Tasuki que começou a beijar Chichiri.  
- Obrigado, Tasuki... - disse Chichiri deixando-se levar pelas doces carícias do bandoleiro.

Os KIs dos dois amantes aumentavam gradualmente e estavam prestes a se unir. A energia que emanava dos corpos era muito mais poderosa do que qualquer outra já conhecida. Essa é a energia que vem do poder da atração dos corpos dos dois seishis.

Tasuki beijava Chichiri vorazmente, como uma raposa. Apesar de todos aqueles pensamentos que poderiam impedir que este ato de paixão ocorresse, ele não parou. Precisava saciar sua fome.

Tasuki começou a beijar o pescoço de Chichiri e foi beijando até o tórax onde parou por um momento para observar seu amante já ofegante. Então começou a dar leves lambidelas nos mamilos de Chichiri, que ficava com seu sexo cada vez mais rijo.

O bandoleiro continuou descendo até chegar no baixo ventre de seu amado. Ficou observando por um breve tempo aquele membro rijo e então o abocanhou inteiro, fazendo seu querido monge soltar um leve gemido de prazer. Então Tasuki começou a fazer um movimento de vai e vem, deixando seu amante cada vez mais excitado.

Chichiri não agüentava mais. Ele iria gozar. O monge pegou nos cabelos de Tasuki e puxou-os tentando fazer o bandoleiro levantar a cabeça, mas não obteve êxito. Tasuki queria sugar todo o líquido que sairia dali e ele o fez. Algumas poucas gotas daquele líquido haviam espirrado em seu rosto. Ao ver isso, Chichiri, com um pouco de dificuldade, se inclinou e deu uma lambida no rosto de seu amante:  
- Tasuki... Vamos... Possua-me. - disse Chichiri ofegante.  
- Chichiri... Não sei se eu... - disse Tasuki, que não pode prosseguir, pois Chichiri o calou com um beijo.  
- Não pense no depois no da. Pense no agora. - disse Chichiri. - Possua-me no da!

Tasuki não conseguia mais pensar. Não conseguia raciocinar direito. Estava tão feliz e excitado com aquilo tudo que resolveu se esquecer dos problemas que poderiam surgir depois e continuou.

Ele tirou sua roupa molhada, assim ficando nu.

Seu membro já estava preparado, mas Tasuki queria ir bem devagar para não machucar seu amante.

Tasuki começou a entrar em Chichiri, que não agüentava de dor:  
- Tente ficar mais calmo... - disse Tasuki. - Se não relaxar vai doer mais.  
- Eu sei no da! - gritou Chichiri.

Tasuki ficou preocupado com esse "grito". Foi um tanto rude, mas resolveu esquecer e voltar a fazer a vontade do amante, que estava mais relaxado ou pelo menos segurava a dor. Enfim, Tasuki resolveu entrar com tudo logo e acabar com isso. Chichiri gritou. O bandoleiro começou a fazer um movimento de entra-e-sai e o monge transformava a dor em prazer.

Porém, Tasuki não queria continuar. Tasuki não sentia nada... Nada além da "rejeição". Havia algo de estranho nisso e ele queria parar, mas não conseguia. Sua paixão, seu amor, seu desejo, eram mais fortes do que sua mente. Tudo o que ele sempre desejou era o jovem monge Chichiri. Do início ao fim. Tudo o que ele desejou.

Tasuki saiu de Chichiri. Acabou gozando sem ao menos ter sentido algum êxtase. Ele inclinou-se e encarou o monge:  
- Era isso que você queria? Pois bem, acho que já terminei o serviço. - disse Tasuki sério se levantando.

Chichiri não estava apaixonado por Tasuki? Parece que não. Parece que tudo que o monge queria era ser possuído pelo bandoleiro, sentir prazer, tentar se esquecer de seu passado nos braços de seu amigo. Mas parece que isso custou, e muito, a amizade dos dois:  
- Aonde vai Tasuki no da? - perguntou Chichiri com a voz rouca.  
- Onde acha que eu vou? Vou voltar para casa. - disse Tasuki torcendo sua roupa.  
- Não acabou ainda! Tasuki você não me possuiu ferozmente! - reclamou Chichiri.  
- E eu não o farei. Fiz tudo o que queria não? Agora acabou, não é?  
- É! Acabou no da! Vá embora... Não preciso mais de você... Já satisfez meus desejos.  
- Esse era meu medo... A rejeição. Há. Mais uma vez, eu, Tasuki, fui um idiota. - disse Tasuki vestindo-se.  
- Você gostou. Do que está reclamando?

Tasuki nem se propôs a responder, apenas disse:  
- Adeus.

E então partiu deixando Chichiri deitado nu no chão:  
- Eu... Fui... Um idiota também. - disse Chichiri colocando as mãos na cabeça.

Uma lágrima escorreu de seu olho. Chichiri na verdade havia usado Tasuki para satisfazer seus desejos e somente isso. Não estava apaixonado por ele, não podia... Ou podia? Será que após tudo isso Chichiri percebeu que amava Tasuki e agora provavelmente não o veria de novo? Foi exatamente o que aconteceu. Chichiri o amava desde sempre, mas foi um idiota ao tentar negar a si mesmo que o amava. Agora está sofrendo com isso.

Tasuki chegou furioso em casa, Kouji percebeu isso e resolveu conversar com ele:  
- Tasuki, onde você estava? Estava com Chichiri? Vocês... Bem, se amaram? - perguntou Kouji.  
- Cala a boca Kouji! Cala a boca! - gritou Tasuki. - Não ouse pronunciar o nome daquele monge desgraçado enquanto eu estiver vivo!  
- Tasuki... - disse Kouji assustado com a reação do amigo. - Por Suzaku! Me diga o que houve!

**PAFT**

- Não se meta na minha vida! - gritou Tasuki, que deu um tapa em seu amigo. - Me deixe em paz...

Tasuki seguiu para seu quarto deixando seu amigo, Kouji, muito confuso sobre esta situação e isto o fez querer descobrir o que houve entre os dois pelo outro indivíduo, o monge.

Tasuki ao chegar em seu quarto correu até uma bacia enorme de água, pegou-a e jogou água em si mesmo. Ele precisava se acalmar, mas não conseguia.

Ele começou a jogar tudo no chão, chutar coisas e enfim, quebrou até um espelho. Sua mão sangrava muito, mas ele não ligava, caiu em sua cama. Logo seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas. Tasuki chorava e muito:  
- Por quê? Por que ele me usou?! Por quê?! Pensei que ele me amava como eu o amava... Pelo menos era o que parecia. - disse Tasuki em meio a soluços e lágrimas. - Eu o odeio agora... Na verdade não, mas... Eu desejo odiá-lo! Esse é meu desejo! Poder odiá-lo!

Tasuki estava totalmente acabado.

Kouji conseguiu chegar no templo da Taitsukun com muito esforço. Ele precisava encontrar Chichiri e lhe pedir informações.

Ele não avistou ninguém no templo e foi logo entrando. O templo era grande e iria demorar a encontrar Chichiri se não fosse a velha Taitsukun que surgiu do nada:  
- Você é amigo daquele bandoleiro apaixonado que deixou o Chichiri confuso? - perguntou Taitsukun, que já sabia de tudo obviamente.  
- WAA! Que coisa feia! - gritou Kouji assustado.

**POW**

- Responde! - gritou Taitsukun que bateu em Kouji.  
- AI! Sim, sou eu! - gritou Kouji, que estava com um galo na cabeça.  
- Hum. Vou leva-lo até Chichiri.  
- Depressa sim?

Taitsukun levou Kouji até o quarto onde se encontrava Chichiri, este estava triste, deitado em sua cama, tentando organizar seus sentimentos:  
- Com licença, senhor Chichiri. Sou Kouji, amigo do Tasuki. - disse Kouji entrando no quarto.

Logo após Kouji pronunciar o nome de Tasuki, Chichiri começou a chorar:  
- Sei que deve estar tão confuso quanto eu. - disse Chichiri soluçando.  
- Só quero saber o que houve. Tasuki está furioso.  
- Era de se esperar depois do que fiz no da.  
- Você o usou?  
- Sim... Usei para que ele pudesse satisfazer meus desejos e somente para isso... Mas eu não sabia...

Chichiri começou a chorar novamente:  
- Não sabia que ele o amava, não é? - perguntou Kouji.  
- É. - respondeu Chichiri ainda chorando.  
- E agora o que pretende fazer? Não quero que Tasuki sofra, espero que isto esteja bem claro para você.  
- Ambos sofreremos no da... - disse Chichiri enxugando as lágrimas.  
- Por que diz isso?  
- Tasuki me desejava, e eu queria que ele me desejasse. Porém, acabei percebendo que ele me amava e me desejava por isso, enquanto eu apenas queria me esquecer de meu passado nos braços dele! E depois que acabou, percebi que eu o desejava, que eu o amava como ele me amava e que eu havia acabado de fazer uma tremenda idiotice!

Kouji olhou bem para o rosto de Chichiri e ele não estava mentindo, isto é, o monge realmente amava Tasuki.

Kouji suspirou e logo levantou-se seguindo em direção a porta:  
- Descanse monge. Vai precisar estar bem preparado para ir falar com Tasuki amanhã. - disse Kouji.  
- O quê? Ele deve estar me odiando! Você quer me fazer pagar pelo que fiz?! - perguntou Chichiri.  
- Jamais faria isso.  
- Então qual é o seu propósito com isso no da?  
- Tasuki nunca irá lhe odiar. Mesmo que ele deseje do fundo de sua alma odiá-lo, não vai conseguir. Sabe por quê?  
- Por que no da?  
- Por que o sentimento que ele tem por você queima tudo que tenta impedi-lo de prosseguir.  
- Hã? Ele...  
- Sim. Ele te ama Chichiri. Ele realmente te ama... Mais do que tudo.

Chichiri já sabia que Tasuki o amava, mas não sabia o quanto ele o amava. Mas agora ele descobriu que Tasuki o ama mais do que tudo, talvez mais do que a própria vida.

* * *

**02/03**

Waa! Mais um capítulo finalizado (Na verdade os três estão completos, só estou levando um tempo pra arrumar e fazer certas correções xD)

Nossa nossa! Cada vez mais profundo, mais dramático, mais romântico! Espero que gostem!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas da Autora**

1. **Negrito** - Ressalta certas ações (socos, por exemplo)

2. _Itálico_ - Pensamento

* * *

**Capítulo 03**

_Amor – Sentimento Ardente_

A noite não foi muito tranqüila nem para Tasuki e nem para Chichiri.

No dia seguinte Chichiri acordou bem cedo e esperou Kouji chegar para levá-lo até a sua casa e de Tasuki.

Tasuki acordou cedo também, mas preferiu ficar na cama pensando.

Kouji foi buscar Chichiri, que estava muito preocupado:  
- Vai dar tudo certo. - disse Kouji.  
- É o que eu espero no da. - disse Chichiri. - Ele já está acordado?  
- Sim. Quando chegarmos, entre no quarto dele e converse com ele... De preferência leve algum escudo.  
- Não preciso de escudos no da! Posso me camuflar. Mas isso não será necessário, não é? - perguntou Chichiri preocupado.  
- Sei lá... Você sabe como o Tasuki é, tão bem quanto eu, então é bom se precaver.

Após essas dicas, os dois partiram.

Tasuki resolveu levantar-se e havia chegado a uma conclusão:  
- Já que não consigo odiá-lo e não posso amá-lo, então não sei por que eu continuo vivendo. - disse Tasuki pegando uma faca. - Adeus...  
- Não Tasuki! - gritou Chichiri que entrou no quarto com tudo.  
- Hã? Você... - disse Tasuki com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. - Me desculpe por não poder mais satisfaze-lo... Adeus...  
- TASUKI!!! - gritou Chichiri correndo até ele.

Mas não deu tempo. Tasuki havia se esfaqueado, mas por sorte não foi no coração. Ainda havia esperanças:  
- Tasuki... - disse Chichiri que começou a chorar com Tasuki em seus braços. - Tasuki, agüente firme...

Chichiri colocou Tasuki deitado na cama e se despiu. Chichiri iria tentar cura-lo usando seu ki. Ele não era o Mitsukake e seria difícil conseguir essa façanha, mas ele não iria desistir.

Chichiri ficou sobre o corpo de Tasuki. Aproximou o seu rosto do dele e lhe deu um longo beijo, este, iria salvar Tasuki da morte ou não.

O monge estava dando todo seu ki para salvar a vida daquele que amava, já estava até fraco, mas valeu a pena, pois Tasuki acordou:  
- Hum? Chichiri...? - disse Tasuki atordoado.  
- Tasuki... Tasuki! - gritou Chichiri chorando de alegria, que mesmo sem forças pulou sobre o amante.  
- Por que fez isso se não me ama?  
- Me desculpe Tasuki... Não, me perdoe. O que eu fiz foi cruel e isso também me causou dores. Descobri que o amava desde o início, mas negava isso a mim mesmo... Sou um idiota. - disse Chichiri dando um tapa em sua cabeça.  
- Não, o único idiota aqui sou eu. Que iria morrer para perder a coisa mais preciosa que eu tenho: você. - disse Tasuki sério.  
- Tasuki...  
- Quer se entregar a mim de corpo e alma, mas me amando agora? - perguntou Tasuki com um sorriso safado.  
- Hum? Claro no da. - respondeu Chichiri sorrindo.

Tasuki levantou-se e fechou a porta. Em seguida deitou-se sobre seu amante:  
- Prometo que nunca mais o farei sofrer. - disse Tasuki beijando o pescoço de Chichiri.  
- Eu também nunca mais o farei sofrer itoshii(1). - disse Chichiri respirando fundo, já que estava sem forças.  
- Tem certeza que é seguro continuar? Você está muito fraco.  
- Não se preocupe... Vamos compartilhar nossos KIs agora.  
- Caso se sinta mal, avise-me que eu paro.

Chichiri sorriu e abraçou Tasuki:  
- Não quero que pare... Não quero que deixe de me amar Tasuki. - disse Chichiri.  
- Isso jamais irá acontecer. Sempre vou te amar... Sempre.

Tasuki lascou um longo beijo molhado em Chichiri que retribuiu. O beijo ficou mais intenso. Cada um explorando a boca do outro com amor.

Tasuki interrompeu o beijo e voltou-se para o membro rijo de Chichiri. O bandoleiro olhou para seu amante e sorriu. Em seguida abocanhou o membro do jovem monge:

- Ahhh... Tasuki... Por que não me deixa possuí-lo no da? - perguntou Chichiri gemendo e segurando os cabelos cor-de-fogo de Tasuki.  
- Está bem. - disse Tasuki deitando-se do lado de Chichiri. - Faça o que quiser comigo.  
- Nossa. Não pensei que o poderoso Tasuki, o garoto do fogo, fosse se entregar tão fácil no da. - disse Chichiri sorrindo e ficando sobre Tasuki.  
- Pois é... Eu me rendo a suas carícias. - disse Tasuki sorrindo. - Me faça pegar fogo.  
- Há, não sei se consigo no da. Esse é seu trabalho, mas... Eu posso tentar.

Chichiri sorriu e logo em seguida aproximou-se da orelha de Tasuki:  
- Meu pequeno raposo... Vou fazer seu corpo pegar fogo tão rápido quanto faz seu leque pegar fogo. - sussurrou Chichiri suavemente, fazendo Tasuki sentir um leve arrepio.

Chichiri passou sua mão levemente no tórax de Tasuki, fazendo-o se arrepiar inteiro. Em seguida começou a dar suaves lambidas naquele peito jovial. Tasuki não se excitava tanto quando fazia isso com Chichiri. Aquilo era tão bom.

Chichiri foi descendo até encontrar seu "alvo". O membro de Tasuki estava rijo e com mais algumas carícias, ele iria explodir como um vulcão, soltando toda sua lava. Então Chichiri, ainda inexperiente, abocanhou aquele membro. Começou a chupa-lo, fazendo o básico movimento de vai-e-vem, o que deixava Tasuki louco:  
- Ahhh... Chichiri, não sabia que podia ser melhor do que eu... - gemeu Tasuki, que estava quase no ápice.

Mas Chichiri não respondeu, continuou chupando o membro de Tasuki esperando que seu amante logo gozasse e este o fez.

Era tão bom sentir aquele líquido quente em sua boca. Era tão maravilhoso. Chichiri podia sentir a energia de Tasuki passando por todo seu corpo e seu amante sentia o mesmo.

Tasuki estava cansado e acabou apagando:  
- Tenha bons sonhos meu querido. - disse Chichiri dando um beijo suave na testa de Tasuki e em seguida adormeceu a seu lado.

Eles mal sabiam que Kouji estava os observando.

Mas por que Kouji faria isso? Porque ele estava com ciúmes. Ciúmes de Tasuki.

Tasuki era seu melhor amigo fazia muito tempo. Ele não queria perde-lo. Talvez cometesse uma besteira para tê-lo só pra ele, mas isso não seria certo. Tasuki amava Chichiri e este amava Tasuki. Kouji estava feliz pelos dois, mas algo o impedia de vê-los juntos. Talvez esse sentimento que ele imaginava ser apenas a amizade, poderia ser amor. É, era amor.

De manhã bem cedo Kouji entrou no quarto de Tasuki e o pegou em seus braços. Ele tinha que fugir com seu amigo, tinha que fugir com seu amado. Ele foi para bem longe dali em um lugar na cidade de Kuto, que já não tinha mais problemas com os habitantes de Konan.

Aproximou-se de uma cerejeira que estava sobre um despenhadeiro e deitou seu amante lá. Ficou observando por um breve momento, até este acordar:  
- Hum... Kouji? Onde está o Chichiri?! - perguntou Tasuki levantando-se desesperado. - Onde nós estamos?!  
- Chichiri ficou em casa. Estamos em Kuto.  
- O quê?! Quem nos trouxe aqui?! - perguntou Tasuki.  
- Eu.  
- Como assim Kouji?! O que deu em você?!

**PAFT**

- Você não entende não é? Você nunca percebeu a verdade! - gritou Kouji, que deu um tapa na cara de Tasuki.  
- De que verdade está falando Kouji? - perguntou Tasuki sério.  
- De que verdade? A verdade é que... Que você é mais do que um amigo pra mim! - gritou Kouji. - Tasuki... Eu... Eu...  
- Não Kouji! - gritou Tasuki. - Não é real o que sente por mim! Por favor, me diga que não é real!  
- É real Tasuki! Aceite que eu te amo! - gritou Kouji.

Aquela palavra saída da boca de seu melhor amigo parecia tão terrível. O que ele faria agora? Ele amava Chichiri, mas Kouji era seu melhor amigo e se o rejeitasse poderia perder uma amizade sagrada e isso ele não faria. Mas caso contrário, ele poderia perder a pessoa que sempre amou. Tasuki estava confuso, muito confuso:  
- ARG! Eu não quero perder sua amizade, mas não quero perder a pessoa que eu sempre amei! Eu... Não sei o que fazer! - gritou Tasuki com as mãos na cabeça.  
- Tasuki... - suspirou Kouji.

Enquanto isso, Chichiri acabava de acordar. Ele se remexeu um pouco a procura de seu amante, mas não o encontrou:  
- Hã? Tasuki... Tasuki! - gritou Chichiri que pressentia que algo horrível iria acontecer. - Vamos Chichiri... Concentre-se e descubra onde ele está.

Chichiri concentrou-se e não demorou muito para descobrir o local onde Tasuki se encontrava. Logo em seguida se teleportou para lá.

Ao chegar no local, Chichiri apenas via Tasuki segurando seu leque em chamas:  
- Tasuki! - gritou Chichiri correndo até seu amado.  
- Chichiri... Quero que saiba que sinto meu corpo queimar como esse leque. Esse sentimento, o amor, é um sentimento ardente que se infiltra em sua alma para sempre. Mas por ser como as chamas, esse sentimento também lhe machuca...  
- O que está falando Tasuki? - perguntou Chichiri. - E por que Kouji está aqui também?  
- Ele está aqui para sentir o amor queimar! - gritou Tasuki. - REKKA SHIEN!  
Tasuki lançou chamas para cima de Kouji, que desmaiou, já que as chamas não foram para matá-lo e sim para pará-lo.

Chichiri não entendeu o por que disso:  
- O que está acontecendo Tasuki? - perguntou Chichiri preocupado com a situação.  
- Hunf. - suspirou Tasuki sorrindo. - O que eu realmente quero é a paz... Pois o amor dói e muito.  
- Tasuki! O que está pensando em fazer?! - perguntou Chichiri já desesperado.

Tasuki não disse nada apenas sorriu e seguiu para a beira do penhasco e em seguida ele proferiu três palavras:  
- Eu te amo. - disse Tasuki que em seguida pulou.  
- NÃO!!! - gritou Chichiri com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. - Se você quer ir para o outro mundo... Eu irei com você!

Chichiri pulou logo em seguida e teve a chance de abraçar seu amado antes de ambos morrerem.

Em meio a uma bela floresta, em uma linda lagoa onde havia uma enorme cachoeira os dois se encontravam mergulhados naquela água cristalina:  
- Tasuki... Você está bravo comigo por eu ter te seguido até aqui? - perguntou Chichiri cabisbaixo.  
- Por que eu estaria? - retrucou Tasuki sorrindo.  
- Talvez você quisesse que eu vivesse por você... Porém eu não conseguiria! Seria impossível viver sem a pessoa amada!  
- Eu sei disso. Por isso eu resolvi me suicidar. Eu sabia que você viria comigo e sabia que meus problemas seriam exterminados.  
- Mas... E o sentimento ardente que sentia por mim? Ainda vive dentro de sua alma? - perguntou Chichiri abraçando seu amante.  
- Sim e sempre viverá, itoshii[1. Sempre. - disse Tasuki retribuindo o abraço de seu amante.

Agora esses dois amantes poderão viver felizes no paraíso, aproveitando tudo que o sentimento ardente puder lhes proporcionar.

* * *

**03/03**

Wee! Termina aqui esta trágica, porém bela história!

Espero que quem leu tenha gostado lol


End file.
